User talk:Zachattack31
Archives Archive1 I am terribly sorry .. for two things. 1. For ruining your talk page. It was an accident but I still apologize. 2. For chaning my mind for doing this job. I do wish to help you out with this for Wiki, but my computer is just too slow and I only just realized that it is going to take multiples of more time to check out all the pages for BD with this slowpoke. I feel as if I am going to only delay you if I ignore the conditions and keep doing this with my slow internet. I really hope you can find someone else with better internet and computer. Again, I am terribly sorry for these two reasons, especially for the latter. If there are other things you need from me, feel free to ask and I will try to help you out if they are managable for me. [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]][[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 03:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? Well that changes things. Then you can count me in. [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]][[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 03:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) BD Character Pages I am almost done away with the image inspection for those pages. What makes me say "almost" though, is that few of the BD character pages have before/after battle screenshot, while the majority of others do not. Should I include this on the list for image needed too? [[User:DartHolderX|'Danger: ]][[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Enemy is ']][[User Blog:DartHolderX|'''approaching parameter.]]'' 00:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: BakuTech Q First, I don't live in Japan, I live in Hong Kong which is a part of China. I just know how to read Japanese. For the BakuTech attributes, actually they may be even unconfirmed so there is no source which have any info on these. But I can guess these for you from the names. *Frame Eagle (Flame Aigle) may be Pyrus *Bone Sculls may be Darkus *Hop Fokker, Gee Garuda may be Ventus *Hammer Cannon may be Subterra For Pawn Shade, I really have no idea. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 02:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I'm really curious on your Fanon. I would like to read it if you've finished. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 03:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The links just show 'Bad Title'. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 03:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) The Darkus BakuTech is called Dio Sivac actually, not Dio Savac. The evil deity that Dio Sivac releases is Savac. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 04:08, October 15, 2011 (UTC) There Should Be More Like You... I notice what you did earlier on the ''Head's Up ''post and I commend you for it. Regardless of Abce2's blog to the Admins, the end result was more finger pointing and less adjustments being made. Although I do admire their passion for keeping things "in check", correction is not taught through discipline but rather proper communication. We all know how it is and basically one of two things happens... *a user joins and overlooks the Policies because he/she are determined to post their findings *an Admin swoops in to Warn and/or Undo. And that's it What you did was the proper way to handle basically any situation. By pointing out several (not just one) reasons for the "warning", the user walks aways knowing what he/she did wrong AND basically what not to do in the future. Kudos! - - - end of line - - - (talk) 17:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the warning :) Hey Zach, could you do me a favor, and edit this here page. It's about you, on BD. Thanks. I'd hate to have it empty. 'My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !' 16:11, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No Prob Happy to help. They actually are atill doing the Intermission Screens, but for some reason they aren't showing them in on Cartoon Network. O_O T..t...two hundred days straight... Dude... you are now 20% cooler. I'm living for my dying wish. 03:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! My Computer Disconnected Hey sorry about the chat my computer disconnected! The mighty Q Hey Zach Is it possible I can talk to you sometime? Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 04:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zach A meeting on the TaG, ten PM EST, tomorrow? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 03:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey We already had the meeting (sorry, but we did have everyone we needed on, except you) , but, at the moment, we're still working on it, so if you want to come to http://officaltag.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat and join in on it. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:99.224.144.28 This guy's done. He's removing content from pages. Forgot my sig The most diabolic villain in the world SLIM! SHADY! 16:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Head's Up Okay. It makes sense. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!]] 18:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zach, when you're adding pages that need pictures, use the template instead. Thanks. :::- '''After your worthless life is through, I will remember how you scream. 01:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo http://imageshack.us/g/580/reported9.png/ Watch through slideshow :D Sorry, but only admins can put up posts on BakuView, so it'll have to go through me, I guess. 15:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What's the packaging error Zach? Beavis and Butthead is the only good thing on MTV these days. 17:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Idea for Razenoid Destroyer I thought of an idea for Razenoid Destroyer. Think of it like a huge deactivated Mechtogan. You put Razenoid in a pod in its chest, and it activates and Razenoid is in full control of the Mechtogan Destroyer. Like Razenoid possessed it. Tell me what you think about my idea. Every question has an answer. 04:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) BakuMutant Mutation Question I have a question regarding BakuMutants. Let's say you have a Pyrus Mercury Dragonoid and a Ventus Mutant Taylean. You divided each into two and swapped their parts with each other. Once swapped, is it possible to close that swapped Bakugan into a spherical form with the top and bottom coming from two different Bakugan? Thanks in advance. :) "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 14:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Yo Zach, can you unban me from chat? (sort of rhymed) Thanks if you can. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 04:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) sorry didnt know it was all ready there and am not amierican im a little amearcain but not so much and i dont know how to talk like one what shold i do about thatSkysprit (talk) 17:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Speculation Speculation should not be on pages, period. That's the general rule we go by. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Funny. I just got done speaking with him about that. Oh, the irony. Anyway, he told me he was un-banning you before I saw your comment. Every question has an answer. 05:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Zach, I need a favor for you, for the past an hour or so, Bend and DM were arguing whether the fact Kodokor was absorbed or not. DM claims he blew up, but I am more on Bendo's side that he got absorbed afterwards. Can you do a favor, can you somehow contact the writers so we know what really happened, so this mess can clear up?--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 01:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this is Fisiodragon. I'm really sorry for not respect the polices. I'm not really good with computer and I don't know wich pictures are good and wich not. I'm asking you just one thing that can I make just one page with my pictures, please? Answer ,e when you can. Bye! Hi there, here is Fisodragon. Thank you for telling me the right thing what I need to know. I don't mind that you blocked me. Because of that I'm having a lot time for myself. Once again thanks and bye! chat Come to the chat man-Red sorry for the last message sorry man i can come on chat Stubs Please don't delete the stub template on a stub page if it is not over 200 bytes. Whatever with DNX I know how you feel. I was equally annoyed when people kept on taking over my project without warning me beforehand. =_= When we say we have things under control, I wish people would listen, for once. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 20:00, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Done I've finished inspecting the BD pages. My apologies for the procrastination. Here is the list. Feel free to delete after the need is fulfilled. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 06:58, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Delete my blog Hi there okay, but in the anime he is refered to as the original dharaknoid, which is a more appropriate name then dharaknoid, that is the name of the species not a individuals name. drago is a dragonoid, but we don't call him that because he is a individual, its the same for dharak. i think we should have a seperate page for the species like we do with drago and dragonoid.DalekSupreme13 (talk) 01:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Bakuganman Noticed that you blocked Bakuganman as an anony. But shouldn't his account's block interval be extended too? - Something's coming. If I hear correcly, 00:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I will surely follow the rules you shouted at my Talk Page. Coolez 11:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) OK Sure, thx for the welcome Oh and i already know the wikia policies from my friend who had an acount here. I think it was "____man". i'll keep the warning up so i don't forget, thx againMegaman360 (talk) 23:53, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: chat You've just forgot to sign your name...For 4-5, which time zone do you mean? Is that the UTC one in the right corner of wiki? And I've little time in these few days, can I chat with you on Friday or Saturday? And how about your fanon? --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 17:09, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ...That time is quite impossible as it is like 6 am for me. Maybe at least 3 hours later is much better. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 16:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Maybe 9-10 pm EST is okay. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 05:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Huh? hey zachattack, who's bakuganman? if you mean the guy that wroe the 3 eqpytian gods as bakugan, thats not me. It just seems decent to what i like. if this is a bad start, i'm sry. anyway Happy Editing :) Bendo13 (talk) 23:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) oh one more thing, i read the policies before i started, but i'll keep that chart you posted as furture refenrce,. thx and happy editing Bendo13 (talk) 23:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) oh, oops ok sry, well happy editing, and i'll keep that in mind Bendo13 (talk) 00:31, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :LOL, it sucks to be an Admin. Somehow, people haven't been saying that to me ... but they did on another Wiki. I just pretended that I did that. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| ''Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 00:49, February 22, 2012 (UTC) 'Game' bullet points Just saw the changes to the Silent Strike page (not sure if its the first or among others) but visually the bullet points look crappy. If the Gs are going to be seperate from the game briefing then sooner or later it will lead to seperate points for each attribute. The use of bullet points is enough with the abilities section under Anime and with the trivia.... - - - end of line - - - (talk) 03:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL- slow your roll! You can only do so much.... - - - end of line - - - (talk) 04:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Oye Zach, can you follow the Blocking Policy when blocking people? That Gui-whatever kid should have been blocked for a week, according to the policy, since he had been blocked beforehand (I changed it for you). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 15:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see your reasoning. I just think it would be unfair if a person was given an exception to the Policy. Also, if he had been blocked for the same offense, I'd give him a longer block, since that person clearly didn't learn his lesson. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User_talk:DinoQueen13| Nothing amazing]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| ever happens here]]. 15:55, February 24, 2012 (UTC) XD You reverted the edit literally a second before I could. Every question has an answer. 20:15, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Question about Titianium Dragonoid Hey, i noticed that his power level isn't on his infobox, its 1200 Gs right? according to this page: Drago, it was confirmed by nelevna. WikiWoman (talk) 18:33, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Darkus Master blocked my original account i know i'm breaking the rules but this is unfiar, i shouldnt be blocked WikiWoman 2.0 (talk) 23:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) 2 Things About the Anon's Block # That Anon is supposed to get a warning. Not a block. And even if he did get blocked, an infinite block on his first block would be breaking the rules unless he deleted everything on the main page and wrote "BAKUGAN SUKZ!!!!!!!!!!!!" or something like that. # I did a little research in his contributions, and that anon was TitaniumDrago. Every question has an answer. 20:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up! Thanks zach I will respect all the stuff on the bakugan wikia--NY GIANTS 4EVER (talk) 19:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Tengen Toppa Gurren Ryuu~! (Breakthrough Heaven Crimson Dragon~!) Zach, I suggest that we shouldn't put the Trivia about Gren (the Walrus) in Gren Dragaon's page since it makes no sense other than the obvious similarity in names. Trivias are not supposed to be about something way too obvious, right? What's more sensible with Gren Dragaon's is Titanium Dragonoid's Japanese name (Guren Dragonoid/Crimson Dragonoid). And also please do not erase the "Kou" part because it explains the Kanji character in Gren Dragaon's name. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 11:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Warning Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I guess I took the roleplaying too seriously. Maxwell Cohen (talk) 21:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC)Maxwell Cohen First off ... WTF?! When did you change your avatar?! Wait ... is that the one you've been using? It's kinda hard to tell on chat, with everything being small and all. lol Secondly, I forgot what I just read ... but I'm just gonna say ONE thing: Okay. Just let me know when I can chat, again. Thanks, dude. :D (Yes, this all counts as one thing!) T. M. O. I. FTW! [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|'fire consumes you!']] 23:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) European BakuSolo I've got information regarding these packs for S4 overseas: not only will they contain Core and Sky Raiders characters but BakuFusion as well. Also included will be BakuMutant characters never released as singles. I'll email you the info... - - - end of line - - - (talk) 12:59, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Mech made if for me. Our tribute to the end of an era... - - - end of line - - - (talk) 16:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Uploading Images Just so you know Zach, there is a Special Page that allows you to upload multiple images at once. I saw you upload some pics individually and thought it might be helpful to you. - Death, Despair, and Destruction. I survived that dens of vipers, but who is the true victor? 15:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Double Upload Can someone delete that last photo I posted: 6018259-2012-0004 - Copy.jpg Thx! 06:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to login XD ¡¡oooɥoooʍ (talk) 06:10, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! My name is fisiodragon and I wanted to ask you what do you think if it will be season 5 of bakugan called bakugan electricity and ice? Send me your answer as soon as you can. By! BakuTech Chara Template Why you reverted my edit to it? The sorting by Keith is not correct, as Orochi is independant and not in any organization, and Bakugan Colliseo is just a event, not a organization. The reason why I consider Bakugan Dojo as a organization but not just a place is that Master Shimo, Quilt, etc are working and the staff there. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.]] 16:08, April 3, 2012 (UTC) 'Re: 大蛇' You misquoted me. I said Orochi is a Bakugan Hunter (Sham et al) and not BakuThief (Zakuro et al) but turns out he's independent, so be it. Also, you forgot to note that I brought it to your attention that Gavli Anacon was separated from Orochi in the edited template prior to the reverted state. Aren't Guardian Bakugan and Brawlers supposed to be together (top-down) as far as the template goes? AND lastly, I am classfied as a '''Bakugan Neophy'te. :3 "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 16:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I want! :3 I want all those anime accurate spheres, BakuNanos and Mechtavius Destroyer. ^_^ We've agreed on a Sanjushi Set for the Mechtavius and 2 MS Spheres (Haos Tremblar and Subterra Vertexx) for Saint Aquas. Also, I've decided that I'll give up my extra Van Falco (MSIB - comes with cards, a Metal and Normal Cross parts) and I hope that'd suffice for the 3 BakuNano pictured (Gold Slingpike, Silver Crosstriker and that Copper) and the Gold Battle Sabre with their respective Ability Cards. The Battle Suits and the other Mechtogan as well as Dragonoid Destroyer aren't really my priority but I want them too. Now I know from whom I'll get them in case I don't find them in the stores around here later this year. :3 We shall finalize everything by August 2012. Thanks a lot Zach. :D PS: Sorry to put here all of that raving about Bakugan. I'm really a completist with an OCD. ^^; "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 06:57, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Heads Up #2 'Tis about time. I was beginning to wonder, if you guys had forgotten. No, I'm just messin' with you, man. Thanks for the heads up. I'm kinda too busy to chat anyway though. [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User:VentiDrago|VentiDrago (talk) 19:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC)VentiDrago I said 111 he just guessed it so how does that kickban me. I didn't actually reveal any personal information!d(!_!)bVentiDrago (talk) 03:59, April 15, 2012 (UTC)VentiDrago Why are you Block me Why are you Block me Evilheart (talk) 02:22, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Turns out that Shimo is fatter in the manga than the anime. He's also taller. In the manga, he's about 8 feet tall and he's 6 feet wide. If too many people [[User talk:Nintendocan|'need my help,']] [[User blog:Nintendocan|'I will kill them all.']] 16:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) um you told me to come talk to you but i guess i need some helpKira 1994 (talk) 16:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zero ...If there's a Card with a different artwork, you can include it in the original Card page just like Savac Party. But Zero Munikis (2nd Card) is not that case. Its effect is different from Zero Munikis (Card). So it's right to create a page for that. But the variation thing...you can't prove the 2nd card is derived from the 1st one that they may have no relationship except with the same English name. --Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog| but I love Darkus now.'']] 17:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Problem Chat is being a jerk to me. :| I can see what you guys type but when I type, it doesn't come up. Got any advice? ZAK! ZAK! ZAAAAK!! Its okay dude, no harm done. Just try and get me some other Mechtanium Surge Bakugan. ^_^ I guess I'll just lay off on the die-cast Titanium Dragonoid. What matters is that I have a Pyrus one right here riding on my Rapilator and waiting for his Sonicanon. XD In reality, my detolf won't be able to store multiples of the same Bakugan anyway. XD "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 01:04, May 20, 2012 (UTC)